


Citrus Candy

by Jayden_Boy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Boy/pseuds/Jayden_Boy
Summary: Several one shots of smut.Some are fine but some have warnings since they're a bit messed up. I apologise for my fucked up mind.
Relationships: Angelus/Reader, Antisepticeye/Reader, Damon Salvatore/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Spock/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Tomura Shigaraki

You had been working as a sex worker since you were fifteen. Unfortiently, since you had been underaged, none of the good establishments had taken you in and you were forced to work for a shady brothel that catered to villains and people in society that would be called such if it wasn't for the excessive amount of money they had that made all their problems go away. 

The boss always happily accepted any money offered and told clients to use you and the other workers however they wanted. 

You were lucky in a way. Most of the workers also had to suffer any quirks that clients used on them, but your quirk stopped that from happening. You were immune to the use of quirks. And since your quirks were part of your advertisement, it had made you popular with clients who's quirk stopped them from having physical contact usually.

Today was a day like any other. The boss had told you to prepare for a new client who wanted to use you so you had dressed up in your normal outfit, not bothering with any special costumes since that hadn't been instructed of you. Fishnets, tight shorts and a slightly baggy lace crop top left little to the imagination but it was your uniform.

You didn't know what to think of the client when he arrived. He seemed like he was in his early twenties but acted kind of childish. He had pale blue hair that was almost white and red eyes that were hidden behind his messy and uneven fringe. His skin was pale and grey as if he never got out but also rough, wrinkly and cracking like it was never cared for, especially around his incredibly chapped lips. His posture was poor, leaning over as he stood, but he still appeared to be about average height which made him appear especially lanky with the baggy clothes and thin build.

At first, it appeared as if the man was exploring you with his eyes. Examining every inch of you as you sat on the bed in front of him as if searching for something. Then, he told you to strip in a rough and low voice. He didn't touch you, just watched with blank eyes as he pulled the top over your head and undid the few buttons on your shorts. 

When you were fully de-clothed, you clothes in a messy pile on the floor next to the bed where you now kneeled, he finally touched you. The sandpaper-like skin made you flinch as it roughly grabbed and grazed at your own. He moved to the end of the bed and pushed you down so you were sat looking up at him, a leg folded back on either side of you, clearly displaying your entire naked body to him.

No words were exchanged between the two of you as he looked down at you, his eyes taking in the entirety of your form. After a moment of watching you as if in thought, the client walked over to a closet that was in the corner of the room. You knew what was in the closet, but you found that most of you clients didn't really use the stuff inside. Occasionally, you'd get someone who wanted you to dress up, whether it be as a schoolboy or in a hero costume, so they could act out their forbidden fantasies, but barely anyone used the toys and bondage on you. 

While you wondered what he would get, the man had pulled out a ball gag and collar. The man didn't say a word as he wrapped the collar around your neck and tightened it suddenly, causing you to let out a gasp as your airway was restricted. You moved your hand up to feel the collar and your neck in some sort of attempt to sooth the pain. The man watched you doing this motionless for a moment before he moved suddenly, slapping the hand away harshly. You winced in pain but didn't make any move after that, understanding that the client didn't like it when his partner moved without permission. Instead, you looked up at him, asking with you eyes what the man wanted him to do, not wanting to speak out of turn in case there were more consequences.

Nothing happened for a moment. 

The man stared into your willing eyes and something seemed to flit across his. Though you saw the emotion, you couldn't quite name it. You had never seen it before, although it seemed close to some sort of possessiveness. Before you could put a real name to it, it was gone, and the man was holding up the ball gag in line with your mouth. You opened your mouth obediently, keeping your eyes fixed on the other man's even as he placed the gag tight enough around you head to make you gag.

The client looked over you for a moment, examining his work, before linking his finger in the hoop at the front of the collar and pulling you up. It was a hard, sudden movement that gave you no choice in disobeying as you were pulled up onto your knees so that your eyes were now in line with the man's. At the sudden unwelcomed movement, your eyes shot up so that you were staring slightly wide-eyed into the eyes of your partner. 

Then the man did something that you didn't expect. He ran his finger down your cheek softly, as if he was caressing his lover, while that unfamiliar look appeared in his eyes again. You tried to keep the shock and confusion from you face, but he didn't believe he was completely successful. The movement just seemed the opposite of the man's style. He appeared to like his partner to be a submissive bottom and enjoyed being rough and in control. But this resembled someone who actually loved their partner and wanted to make sure that they knew he cared even with the rough play. But you weren't his love partner, you were just a whore who had been paid to be fucked by him.

The man seemed to realise what he was doing was strange and began to move around the bed so that he was behind the helpless boy on the bed. You eyes followed him as he moved, but as soon as you moved your head to see better, you were slapped across the cheek, snapping your head forward again. This slap wasn't as hard as the one you got on the hand before. Sure, it hurt, but it was more from the shock as if this slap was just to make a point and not done with intent to harm. You couldn't imagine that it would even leave a mark.

When the man was finally behind you, he began to undress himself. The man didn't fully de-cloth himself, not that this was especially unusual with clients, and instead only removed his member from his trousers. It wasn't the largest that you had seen in your time working in this place, but you couldn't deny it was large, definitely above average for a man of this size and build. You could feel as the man ran his hand roughly over your backside and up your back, pushing you down onto your hands and knees so you were on all fours facing away from him. But you noted that whenever the man touched anything, including yourself, he never did it with all his fingers. Your wondered why, since surely he knew you were immune to quirks, but your thoughts were taken from you when the client entered you quickly and suddenly without any preparation. You let out a sound of surprise and pain, although it was muffled by the gag that pressed your lips open painfully, which made the man let out a breath that resembled a laugh while gripping your hips tightly.

Slowly but roughly, the man began to thrust his member into you, letting out small gasps that were barely audible over your own muffled moans. The grip on his hips got stronger and stronger as the thrusts got faster to the point that you knew that bruises would form later to remind him of this client. The client's quiet noises of pleasure got louder as he thrust deeper, harder, faster into your hole. You could feel not only your own but the man's member hardening inside of you as your rear twitched and sucked on it with each thrust. The pressure in the man's member got full as he released into you with a final loud moan of pleasure, making you cum finally with him.

Now finished, the client let go of your hips, and collapsed back, his member pulling out of you as he did leaving you feeling empty despite the warm cum still filling you up. You panted against your gag and could hear him trying to catch his breath behind you also. You sat up, the movement backing your lower back and insides scream in discomfort but you ignored them, used to that sort of pain. You didn't risk looking behind you though, knowing the man hadn't wanted you to before and not wanting to risk getting slapped harder as you listened to his heavy breathing even out.

After a moment, you heard the man hum in satisfaction and you could practically hear the smirk on his lips as he suddenly climbed off the bed and moved next to you. You didn't move until you felt his fingers link into the collar again and you were roughly pulled to the side to look at him. He pulled you so close that you could feel his warm breath against your face and could now see that you were right in assuming he was smirking as he looked down at you with a glint in his eyes. 

"Guess you really aren't just an npc." he said, his voice low and mischievous as he started down at you. He pulled you further up, forcing you onto your knees again as he placed his lips right against your ear. "I'll see you again soon." With that, he released your collar, causing you to fall down roughly on the bed. After catching yourself to make sure you didn't fall, you watched your client saunter out. Though he didn't turn around, as he reached the door, opening it do he could leave, he did call back to you. "I'm Shigaraki." 

With that, he was gone, closing the door behind him, leaving you still gagged and dirty on the messed up bed. You sighed as you lifted your arms up to undo the buckle to finally let yourself breath easy without almost choking on the building up spit.

Guess you had another regular now.


	2. Antisepticeye

You had just got in the shower. You'd had a long day at work and needed to just relax for a bit,

As you wet your (h/l) hair under the loud water, you didn't hear the sound of the door open and close until the shower door opened suddenly to reveal your boyfriend standing in his usual dark shirt and jeans, bandages on his neck. You jumped, your arms moving quickly to cover yourself as you looked at the intruder. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here? I thought I locked the door."

"You did." He replied, a sadistic smirk appearing as he looked you up and down. You glaring at him in annoyance, not in the mood for his antics after the day you had had.

"Then how the hell did you get in and why?" You snapped, your face already red from in embarrassment and growing redder from anger. You had little patience for Anti when he did things like this.

He smirked again, looking you up and down and licked his lips making a shiver run down your spine despite the warm water still rushing over it. "I thought I might join you, save water and all that." he replied making you scoff.

"Seriously, get out Anti." you snapped again, going to close the shower door before any more water escaped and soaked the already soggy bathroom floor.

However, your efforts were halted when Anti's hand snapped forward and held onto the glass door tightly. Unfortiently for you, the demon was stronger and easily opened it back up. However, rather than say anything, he simply took a step forward making you stumble back, your back hitting the back wall, and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing? You're still clothed." you pointed out incredulously, your heart racing as Anti's shirt started to stick to his chest from the running water.

"Well then, you'll just have to help me fix that." He smirked, leaning forwards. You were already pinned to the back wall since the shower cubical was definitely not built for two but he still managed to push himself closer, his hands resting on the wall on either side of you.

You looked up at him in annoyance, though you couldn't deny his smirk was doing things to you, "You seriously couldn't have waited until after I was out of the shower?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks, damn bastards have kept a short leash on me recently." He replied as if that justified his rude behaviour. Though it kinda did. You would never admit it out loud, but you had been hoping he would be let out again soon since you were starting to get a bit pent up.

"Still..." You mumbled, looking up at him as he towered over you. You didn't have a point to finish that sentence with and he knew it, smirking triumphantly down at you as he moved his hands to your hips and pulled you forwards so your naked crotch was against his clothed one.

"Still?" he asked smugly, the little sadist always loving to tease you.

"Oh, just shut up." you replied, your arms shooting up to tangle in his wet hair and crashing your lips against his. You could feel his mouth raise into a smirk against your own but you ignored it as you kissed him passionately.

His hands moved hungrily over you, searching your entire body, committing it to memory once again before they found their destination. While one roughly grabbed your arse, the other went lower and started to massage your clit. You let out a moan against his lips making him move quicker, pushed on by every little noise he made escape you.

Your hands messily untangled themselves from his hair and moved downwards as he continued, coming to the waist of his jeans. Quickly, one hand plunged under them, finding his warmth hidden away causing Anti to laugh. "You're eager today lass." he teased making you groan in annoyance again.

"You're not the only one it's been weeks for." you reminded, letting your hand close around his dick as the other quickly unzipped and pulled the clothing obstacle out of the way to free it.

"You're right." he admitted, removing his hand from between your legs despite your moan of disappointment. But you wouldn't be left disappointed for long as he suddenly grabbed your hips and lifted you up, slamming you against the wall of the shower. You quickly wrapped your legs around his hips to support yourself and kissed him despite the slight pain in your lower back from the sudden action. "We should remedy that baby." he replied, kissing your neck hard making you moan aloud again, throwing your head back to allow him easy access as he nibbled and sucked.

While one hand held you up, he used the other to align himself with your entrance and quickly thrust into you entirely making you gasp loudly, your hands clenching tightly around his green locks, not having expected the sudden warmth and friction. He laughed again as he moved his hand back to your hips so he could effectively manipulate your body to his needs. He moved slowly at first with much more patience than you thought he had. It made you moan, "Harder."

"Beg." He teased, the vibrations of his words tickling your neck making you whine in depuration.

"Please daddy." Finally, as you spoke, he gave in, your combined pleasure began building and he pumped into you harder, faster, deeper. You could feel his hard cock hitting your insides, each one making both of you gasp and pant and moan at the warmth and pressure building below your waists. "Fuck." you managed to gasp out between pants.

"Yeah, you like that baby?" Anti moaned into your shoulder seductively, his voice dangerously low. You managed to hum out a response of pleasure but words could no longer form in your brain as you felt his member fucking you deeply. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned again, the pressure in his cock building painfully inside of you.

You didn't get a chance to express the pleasure he was causing you as you yourself reached your climax just as a different warmth filled you up. You sagged against Anti, both of you panting heavily against the other. You were glad he hand enough strength to still hold you up as your legs went numb.

After a few moments, you felt strong enough to untangle your legs from around him and he helped you lower them to the floor, though you both still held onto the other as you shook slightly from the pleasure and the wet floor beneath you. You hadn't even noticed the water was still running, starting to go cold from how long you both had been in there.

Allowing yourselves to catch your breath, Anti took a step back to look at you, triumphant smirking as he spotted the hickeys on your neck and realised you still weren't steady on your feet. "I really need to come round more often." he laughed.

"Mmm," you hummed in agreement through your still foggy mind.

"I should leave you to your shower." He said, smirking down at you making you finally aware of the freezing water raining down on you.

"Yeah, use up all the warm water first why don't you." you mumbled in annoyance half-heartedly.

"You enjoyed it." he teased, making you glare up at him.

"Just hurry up and change into dry clothes before your jeans shrink you idiot." you snapped back in feign annoyance.

"Whatever lass, see you soon." he replied, giving you one final smirk before opening the shower door and closing it behind him.

You stood staring at the closed door for a moment before sighing. There was no use having a shower now, you'd only catch a cold at the freezing temperature. 

Damn demon bastard.


	3. Angelus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning! Sexual assault]

You woke groggily, your head in throbbing as you tried to remember what had happened. Then it came to you. You had been in the library with everyone worrying about your sister, Buffy, as she confronted Angelus when you were suddenly swarmed by vampires and knocked out. You hoped everyone else was alright.

You tried to move but found yourself unable, feeling pulls on your arms and legs when you tried. Panicking, you opened your eyes to find yourself in a completely unfamiliar place, laying on a bed with your arms and legs tied to the bedposts. You tried to struggle, pulling as hard as you could but were unable to pull yourself free from the heavy chains.

Unfortiently, your struggling attracted the unwanted attention of a certain recently soulless vampire. "Ah, the little birdie finally woke up." Angelus called from the doorway, a smirk on his face displaying how much he enjoyed you helplessly tied to the bed before him.

"Angelus." you sneered, glaring at the vampire. "What the hell do you want?"

Angelus laughed at you, entering the room and coming to stand next to you body. "I thought that would be obvious by now my dove."

"I'm not your anything!" you snapped quickly wanting desperately to spit in his face but your throat was going dry in fear.

"Ah, but you are." he replied, leaning down over you, his hand coming to caress you cheek gently, "Or at least, you will be soon."

At the evil look that appeared on his face, your blood ran cold. Your heart started slamming against your chest as your eyes widened to stare up at your vampire captor. "No..." you whispered out, your voice catching in you throat. He wouldn't...

"Ah, so you understand. Good." he smirked, feeling you freeze below his hand as it stroked down your cheek before tightening around your neck.

"Don't." you begs quietly, unable to do anything else as his hungry eyes stake over you bound body, "Please."

"Ah, don't beg." he pouted, pretending to feel bad before a smirk found its way back onto his lips, "Actually, do. It'll be more fun." Suddenly, his hand shoots from your neck down your shirt, ripping the buttons holding it closed off, completely exposing your bra and chest.

You lets out a whimper, trying to pull away and pull again at your restraints but your feeble attempts just make Angelus laugh.

"Ah, come on, this is just pitiful. You really think you'd be able to break out? Your sister is the slayer not you remember." Angelus crawls onto the bed, pinning you on the bed beneath him. He eyes your exposed body hungrily before his eyes move to your neck. "Has anyone ever gotten a taste of you slayer? Or will I be your first? Hmm?" he teases.

You suddenly throw your head forward in an attempt to hit him but he moves in time to stop it from getting him.

"Aha! So there is fight in you, huh?" he laughed.

"Fuck you!" you snapped venously, glaring up at him.

"No birdie. That's what I'm going to do to you." he replied before his face suddenly transformed and he bit into your neck roughly making you cry out in pain. You can feel your blood being sucked out of you, small bits leaking from his mouth down your exposed shoulder. You tried to buck him off but its useless as he drinks from you heavily causing you to become dizzy.

But before you can fall unconscious from the blood loss, Angelus pulls away with a smirk, your blood dripping down his chin. "Mmm," he hummed in delight, licking his lips for the left over blood. "You're blood is so sweet." He commented, moving himself down the bed so he was sat on your legs, his hands on your bare stomach just above your trouser waist. "I wonder if all of you tastes this sweet."

"Don't..." you mumble out desperately, barely audible as you fights to stay conscious though part of you wishes you would just fade into a dream world where this was just a nightmare and not reality.

"Don't what birdie?" he asked with a sympathetic frown. "Don't do this?" he asked, pulling your trousers down so violently that your underwear get caught with them.

"No!" you begged again, shuffling under him despite his weight in some despaired attempt to escape.

"But what would be the fun if I stopped now?" Angelus taunted, his hands placed back onto your now bare hips far too close to your privates. When you didn't reply, he frowned in annoyance, "Ah, you're not allowed to go to sleep yet birdie, I want you awake for the first time at least." at his words, he suddenly thrust two of his fingers into your entrance making your gasp in pain. "Much better." he purred, moving them around roughly as his other had undid the zip on his jeans. "No I wonder, who will be better? Buffy, or you?" he taunted, removing his fingers from you to force your legs open more roughly as you clenched you eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

"Guess only one way to find out." As suddenly as he said it, his large member was thrust deep inside you making you cry out in pain, tears finally spilling down your pale cheeks.

He hummed as he slowly thrust into you again, "You're so tight. I'm definitely your first. Guess I get both of the Summer sister's virginities. Aren't I special?"

"Stop." you cried pitifully but your words were cut off by another cry of pain as Angelus thrust into you again hard, his cock crashing into the back of your walls roughly.

You continued to let tears fall, not bothering to try and stop them as Angelus thrust into you again and again with speed and strength that caused agony for you. But even as the pressure in his cock built and he finally came inside of you, Angelus didn't stop. He bit into you neck again, drinking his fill as he filled you for a second time.

By the third, you had stopped crying. You felt numb, a sickening feeling in your stomach not just from the pain caused by the bruising around and inside you.

But Angelus was loving it, continuing to tease and taunt you as he fucked you over and over again. He only finally stopped when Drusilla came in to tell him that Giles had woken up.

He stood up to admire his work. You had bruising all over your thighs and hips and your neck was still bleeding in one of the spots he had bitten you, though most of them had stopped to begin scarring. Her cheeks were still stained with tears but none had been shed recently. But it was the look on his face that made him smirk triumphantly. You were completely out of it, numb to the world. He had already managed to break you. It was sort of a shame, but Angelus was sure he could get you human enough for the next time.

He left the room, leaving you broken and exposed on the bed while he went to go and torture Giles.


	4. Damon Salvatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning! Sexual assault]

You had been out drinking with Damon. You had invited him out to the bar with a certain goal in mind. He didn't realise, but you had been lacing his drink with date rape drugs the entire night.

You helped Damon into your house. The younger vampire was heavy on his feet and completely out of it but not completely unconscious yet, stumbling against you awkwardly for support. You led him to your bedroom and roughly lay him out on the bed.

Looking down at the man presented to you on the bed, you licked you smirking lips. Kicking your shoes off, you crawled onto him, eyes staring hungrily at the drugged man beneath you. As you came to sit on his hips, straddling them, you watched Damon. Damon was not unconscious, but there were enough drugs in his system to ensure he wouldn't come to no matter what you did to him and he most definitely wouldn't remember anything. All you had to do was make sure you didn't leave any evidence and this wasn't your first rodeo.

First, you had to make sure Damon's clothes didn't get dirty. You pulled Damon up roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled his leather jacket off, throwing it haphazardly to the side, before letting go again, the body falling back limply. The bed bounced at the weight but you didn't care as you slid your fingers under the hem of Damon's grey shirt and pushed it up to his armpits revealing his toned and unmarked stomach. What you wouldn't do to see it covered in bruises and scars. But you knew you had to wait, tonight wasn't the night for that.

Your hungry eyes raked down Damon's semi-exposed body, stopping on his jean's zip just below your own. You slowly pulled your hands back down Damon's chest, fingers caressing the bare skin below them as they reached the waist of his jeans. You bit your lip hungrily as your fingers quickly unzipped and tugged the offending jeans and boxers from where they covered in one pull revealing his limp member. Your fingers traced its length for a moment, feeling the warmth, before they settled on your own jeans, quickly unzipping yourself and letting free your own member from its tight restriction. Unlike Damon's, your's was beginning to stand up in anticipation.

Your eyes flittered from your own dick to Damon's lips. How you wanted to tug Damon's hair and force your cock down the younger man's throat. But you couldn't risk Damon waking and tasting the salty release the next morning. No, instead you allowed your eyed to move back to directly below you. Sitting up so there was space between Damon's crotch and your hips, you roughly grabbed Damon and flipped him over. The sudden and heavy movement making the bed shake and Damon let out a groan. The noise didn't bother you though, instead making you smirk. If the man was conscious enough to make noises then this would be even more fun than you thought.

Looking down at the new sight beneath you, your eyes took in Damon's bare back and arse. It made your mouth water and your dick stand just a little bit taller. You grabbed Damon's cheeks and spread them, getting a look at the hole. Lifting one hand raise to your mouth, you spat on your fingers. The thought had passed you to go in raw, since Damon wouldn't remember anyway and it didn't matter if you caused him a bit of extra pain when it would heal by the time he woke up, but you figured you should get a feel of how tight Damon was for your first time with him. Maybe next time. You inserted one of your spit-coated fingers and smirked at how easily it entered the warmth of Damon's arsehole. You moved it around slightly before quickly inserting the second one. Damon was much looser than you thought he would be. It's like his body was begging for it. You laughed at the little moans that erupted from Damon's mouth as your fingers scissored his hole.

Pulling your fingers out, you rested your hand beneath your member and lined yourself up. You could feel the warmth of Damon as your tip rested against the enticing entrance. You always found it funny how vampires were always so cold and yet their insides were just as hot as human's. Brushing the silly thought from your mind, you quickly thrust yourself entirely into Damon, a loud gasp erupting from the latter as his hole was filled to the brim with your large penis. As you continued to pump into Damon, slowly at first but deeply, you let your grunts escape. You could feel your dick getting harder as pressure built from the friction and the dazed moans coming from the younger vampire. Your thrusts started to get faster and faster as the pleasure clouded your mind.

The pressure kept building until finally you exploded into Damon, collapsing next to him in a mess of gasps. You knew you should of pulled out, but Damon's hole was so good you had gotten lost in it. You were very happy with your new toy. You had chosen well.

Sitting up and hiding your member back away in his zipped up jeans, you flipped Damon back over. The man looked like a mess. He had ended up cumming all over himself as you fucked him. Sighing in annoyance, you went into the bathroom to get a wet flannel to clean the man up. You couldn't have him waking to find himself covered in cum. Although having to hide the evidence pissed you off, the sadistic part of you wanting Damon to know exactly what you could and had done to him, you couldn't deny that you were pleased with the events of the night. In you mind, you was already planning the next time, whether Damon would agree to it or not.


	5. Spock

You never would have thought a Vulcan would be the type to do this, but then again, you never thought you would be the type to do this either.

You were currently attending Starfleet Academy, training to be an engineer. You had been forced to take maths for extra credit which was where you met Commander Spock, your professor. He had taken a shine to you immediately, though you never knew why and still don't really know.

He had offered to give you the extra credit in exchange for favours. Typical cliché teacher student relationship, but you enjoyed it.

He had asked you to meet you in his classroom after the lesson and now you were here, hidden under his desk during the detention of some other cadet. Spock had obviously gotten his timing wrong, you thought, but as you sat between his legs, on eye level of his crotch as one of his hands held the back of your head, you weren't sure it was on accident.

You knew that the cadet taking detention was towards the back of the class. So if you were quiet, they wouldn't hear. You bit your lip in anticipation before placing your hands on your teacher's legs. You could feel Spock's hand tighten around your hair as you leaned forward, your head directly between his thighs. You looked up briefly and spotted his glancing down at for fleetingly before looking back at the desktop above your head, obviously pretending to be doing work to avoid suspicion. At least, you assumed he was pretending, wondering if he would be able to concentrate on marking homework while you were down here planning on giving him a blowjob.

You let your fingers slowly brush up his thighs, wanting to push your luck at getting caught, the thrill of it making you high on adrenaline. As you reached his crotch, the quietly unzipped them, pulling them open as much as you could to reveal your professor's semi. You smirked looking at it, knowing that you hadn't even touched him yet and yet he was already getting hard for you.

Spock's hand pulled your head towards his member, obviously impatient. You wanted to laugh at the Vulcan's behaviour, but bit your tongue before you could. Placing one hand at the base of his thigh, you used the other the gently stroke the cock in front of your eyes. He tightened his grip again, pulling your hair slightly, as you slowly stroked his member. Teasing him was fun when he couldn't punish you for it.

After a few more moments, you decided to be merciful and moved your head closer, kissing the tip before trailing them down to the base. You could feel Spock hardening against your gentle touches as you held him in your hands. You stuck your tongue out and painfully slowly licked from the base up, tasting the sweet taste of your teacher. You could feel him stiffen in anticipation as you reached the tip again so you opened your mouth and enclosed it around just the top, licking it again from inside your mouth. 

Slowly, you lowered your head, taking more and more of his cock into your mouth, tasting it all as you went. You felt his hand push you down further, urging you to take more of him into the warm of your mouth but you fought his attempt to control you, going at your own pace, smirking as you imagined his frustrated face. As your lips finally got back to his base, his entire member managing to fit into your mouth due to you piss poor gag reflex, you finally gave in and let his hand guide you as he pulled your head up and down his dick, slowly at first, though a lot faster than you had been going without his guidance, before slowly building up speed. Each thrust of your head went all the way from the base to the tip of his large cock and you knew your neck would be killing you after this.

As you began going faster, you almost froze, a voice calling out making your heart almost beat entirely out of your chest. "Commander, I think I'm done."

Spock looked up, looking unfazed despite the fact he had prompted you to start moving again, sucking on his cock. "Very well, bring it over here." he prompted, and you were shocked at how he was able to keep his voice from wavering as you deepthroated him. You could hear the student approach the desk you were hidden under and you closed your eyes, scared to look even if you couldn't see anything other than the crotch of your professor. After a moment, Spock's voice spoke again, still monotone as if he was bored, "This is satisfactory, you may leave, cadet."

"Thank you, sir." the voice replied, turning and leaving as you hear the footsteps retreat and the door closed. You would have let out a breath of relief if it wasn't for the cock still being pumped in your throat. Spock made no indication that he wanted to move so you continued, sucking his cock as hard and fast as you could as it swelled to bursting in your mouth. 

After only a few more, Spock finally exploded, releasing that salty treat into your mouth. You quickly swallowed what you could, knowing that it would just get all over your own and Spock's uniform if you opened your mouth, before you finally sat back, taking in the deep breaths you hadn't been able to before. While you caught your breath, Spock made himself presentable by zipping back up his trousers and pushed his chair out to allow you space to get out from under the desk. You gave yourself a moment before climbing out, deciding to run your fingers through your hair since you could imaging it was messy after Spock's fingers had been knotted in it for so long.

As you stood up, you smiled down at your still seated professor, who looked stoic as ever, though did have a very slight amused glint hidden in his chocolate eyes. "I hope my work was satisfactory too, sir." you teased, a small innocent smirk on your lips.

You thought for a moment you saw a smirk flit across Spock's lips but you could never be sure with how quickly he his his emotions whenever he let them slip through. "Although you focused at the end, do not think that means I will excuse you messing about at the beginning of class. That will be a detention."

A look of frustrated amusement hit your face. So he wasn't going to let you get away with teasing him then. "When will that be, sir?"

"Every night this week." he replied smugly, "Hopefully that will teach you the proper discipline I except in my lessons, Cadet."

You smirked, wanting to roll your eyes, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Then you're excused. I will see you tomorrow at the same time."

"Of course Commander."


End file.
